Daydreamer and the Demon Prefect
by J.C Jackals
Summary: Hibari/OC. Amai joined the Vongola in Namimori Middle School. In college life is as easy as it ever will be while in a Mafia. ***OLD, needs reworking and rewriting. READ AT OWN RISK.
1. Run Rabbit Run

**A/N: This thing has seriously been on my computer for ages. When I was first writing this I'd finished it and was moving the half that begins with Hibari catching Amai onto another page and... Randomly was distracted between the cutting and the pasting so it was all freakin' lost. Yeah, that only killed my drive for this for, oh, months. It's so nerve wracking putting this up...**

**I feel like I didn't do too badly on this but I'll have to wait for comments, so please read and leave your two cents on anything that you liked or what you hated. The POV is in Third and sort of shifts between the OC and Hibari because I find it more interesting that way. ALSO, the beginning of this shows some of what went on in those difficult Vongola middle school years.**

**EDIT: Changed the rating to T because it's more appropriate a level.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song of the chapter:<strong>_

_**Smooth Criminal cover by Alien Ant Farm**_

* * *

><p>For the years that she has known of and interacted with Hibari Kyoya, Amai Nagiku could count their passings on a single hand.<p>

Hibari's awareness of her started one month and a week after she transferred to Namimori Middle School.

Amai had been heading home with a fever before last period and found a group of teenagers vandalizing the school. Though Amai was certainly getting sick, she felt angered at the disrespect shown to school property and the imminent bad mood it would put the schools demon into - an irrational anger she blamed her fever on. And that was the first day her father's obsession with having her learn self-defence came in handy. This is what consequently earned a most infinitesimal bit of respect from the fierce head prefect.

**o0o**

_It was a dreary day with a sky full of black cloud and frigid winds gusting through the streets of the town. The rain, if Amai had remembered to pack the umbrella her mother pestered her to bring that morning, really would have been welcome and tranquil. As it was, Amai would have to hurry home; otherwise the wintry autumn cold would do worse than a drippy nose._

_Perhaps a classmate could bring her work home- but no, she hadn't made good enough friends yet for that. Damn. Or-_

_She stopped in her tracks and slapped her forehead. "Aw, crap. My book."_

_Without a second thought Amai turned and ran around school toward the gym - the place where she left her favorite thriller novel. Her skirt fluttered in the wind that picked up after she took off down the side of Namimori, bringing goose bumps all along her legs - oh, how she cursed the mandatory skirts. Nearing a corner she noticed an odd hissing, like the sound of pressurized air let out or spray cans being used. Who could that be?_

_Amai pressed to the brick wall and furtively edged to the end, peaking around it. There she saw three boys from another school, each far taller and stronger looking than her, standing and painting vulgar words - and revolting pictures - on the once pristine wall. How stupid could you be to attack Namimori during the school day, let alone any time of the week?_

_Her round face screwed up in anger. It was one thing to vandalize your school but it's quite another to do so to someone else's. Suddenly her fever didn't matter or bother her, so much; it might have been the cold easing it. Either way Amai tied her jacket to her waist, rolled up the sleeves of her uniform and walked quietly out from her hiding place with a confidence only given to her by having years of self-defence classes under her belt. As she watched the oblivious hoodlums she had a thought: In a way she was doing them a favor..._

_It was better that unimportant little Amai found them than the demonic 'peace' keeper._

_Amai took a deep breath and barked out, "Yo! Turn around you stupid juveniles!"_

_Three turned and sneered at the haughty looking shrimp standing behind them while the leader scoffed at the female voice. Then the designated 'artist' continued is masterpiece on male genitalia after adding an insult to Amai._

_"What does this marshmallow-faced bitch want? Have somethin' to say?"_

_Without a word the female tightened her hair-tie, settled into a simple defensive stance, and made a 'come get me' motion with one hand. Oh, would they pay for that comment dearly if she could help it. _

_Immediately two delinquents, who were now being watched by their leader as he had just turned from his 'art', charged at her; intent on ruining that childish face. One swung a fist and the other went to kick her legs out from beneath her. The taller one got a kick to their solar plexus; the other received a vicious knee to the groin. Then both were down and out with a good kick to the head._

_Their tough leader, lanky and cocky looking, leered down at Amai and through aside his spray paint can. "So the widdle girly wants to tangle with the big boys, eh?"_

_It was over in half a minute. Ten years of Martial Arts training came in handy, and with the delinquent assuming she was weak even after seeing her take out his goons, it made the whole thing ridiculously easy. A simple sweep with her legs knocked him on his ass and a hard kick to his stomach had him curling in on himself. She couldn't let him get a hit on her knees; they were something like her own Achilles Heel._

_Unfortunately Amai had assumed she'd finished him off like the rest and as she turned to head off at a dead run to get away from this scene, but she felt something kick at the back of her knee. She crumpled and rolled onto her back, staring wide eyed at the delinquent who was planning on some vicious revenge tactics._

_Thankfully it seemed to be one of Amai's good days and an idea sprung to her mind as she sat up. The next moment the delinquent saw her face screw up in abject horror and yelp out, "Holy shit! It's my principal!"_

_The lanky boy stumbled, face white, and he turned to look. Exposing himself to her as not a smart move, for Amai jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her knee, and raised her leg to lash out at him with vicious kick to the small of his back. He collapsed, twitching while he cursed her to hell._

_Amai stood trembling in the cold and with adrenaline pumping through her. She couldn't help watching her fallen opponents with a bit of pride. Amai grinned crookedly down at the only one still conscious._

_"If I had rope I would so tie you up for the disciplinary committee to find. They are bloody demons from what I've heard."_

_By now the boy would have stood up to tackle her and slice that ugly mug of hers if he wasn't in so much pain. He settled for glowering and memorizing her face for revenge later._

_"Especially Hibari Kyoya, the DC leader. He'll, and in quote, 'bite' you guys to death for defacing Namimori. I hope he gets you good~!"_

_With that said she aimed a careful kick to the bastard's genitals and walked away on shaky legs, quite woozy now that the adrenaline was gone. "Damn fever. Dumbass juveniles. . . I want my book. . ."_

_As the odd girl walked away, clutching her head irritably, an impassive Hibari observed her exit. It wasn't long before she was more or less forgotten, for she had shown more luck than skill in his eyes, and nothing short of extraordinary caught the emotionally stunted young man's real interest. Although, the smallest measure of respect was awarded to her for taking care of the irritating herbivores._

_He would have to have someone keep an eye on this student._

**o0o**

That respect was immediately retracted upon her association with Tsuna and his companions. Only two months into her first year at Namimori it was Reborn who came out of the blue to ask her to join the Family.

**o0o**

_Lunch had started several minutes ago and Amai was hurrying to her classroom to pick up the book she'd forgotten there. She did that way too much. After stepping through the classroom door, having retrieved her book, she met a peculiar baby. He was dressed like some cross between a pimp and a Mafioso._

_It really amused her when she said as much and he thanked her._

_But what the young baby said, with absolutely perfect Japanese, surprised her._

_"Amai Nagiku, would you like to join the Family?"_

_Curiosity got the better of her and she knelt in front of the child, smiling sweetly. She always had loved kids._

_"How old are you, little mister?"_

_Amai gawked when he held up one tiny finger. A nervous smile quirked her lips and she rubbed the back of her neck, wondering if her recent insomnia was finally getting to her. "Tell me, am I the first one to find that unbelievable?"_

_In response to that the baby smirked and tilted his fedora to hide his face, achieving a curious combination of mystery and squeal worthy cuteness, "My question still stands Miss Nagiku. Would you like to join?"_

_Finding him more interesting than eating her father's boring bento, and reading her historical romance novel, Amai crawled to the wall and sat against it, watching the baby observe her._

_"By family do you mean a game or something else?"_

_Walking towards her, enfant sized boots clacking in the empty hall, he peered up at her open and curious face._

_"What do you think? Do you have any other questions?"_

_Amai smiled warmly, feeling cautious, and nervously played with a strand of red-brown hair. "Is money involved? I'm not exactly well off. In fact my family needs green."_

_"Down the line, you will be paid handsomely if you turn out how I hope."_

_Her gut said to agree, and back then Amai followed her instincts no matter how stupid it seemed._

**o0o**

For this reason, all because Reborn got it into his head that Amai would make a good member of Tsuna's growing Family, she and Hibari interacted more than she had ever thought would happen. Thus their "relationship" grew into a kind of toleration for each other when the situation called for it - like when the devilish not-baby coerced Hibari into training Amai by promising a proper fight to him. This, of course, had never happened.

No surprise there.

**o0o**

_"Herbivore, don't disappoint me."_

_Then he charged, face a cold mask as he struck out at her. Hibari's movements were swift and hard to keep up with, Amai barely managed to block his tonfa's with her chosen weapon, a short metal staff._

_The fight lasted less than two minutes and ended with Hibari having pinned her to the wall with his tonfa. Being an acquaintance of Hibari requires you to read his smallest expressions, and Amai could see the subtle contempt in his eyes as he pulled away._

_"Pathetic. The baby said you were strong. Herbivore, if you don't improve I will bite you to death."_

_She had never felt weaker, more worthless, than on that evening. His words influenced her training greatly and Amai worked herself to near death simply to improve and fight him on some kind of level ground._

_In the long run, without Hibari's brutal honesty she would never have grown worthy of the Vongola._

_And besides, she always said at the end of the day: "At least he's not Reborn."_

_Poor, poor Tsuna._

**o0o**

It was a shock for those privileged, to hear that she had a growing fondness for the sadistic young man. Amai went out of her way to be as less of a nuisance as possible. A hopeless feat with her and Gokudera's abrasive friendship, or with them being anywhere within shouting distance.

**o0o**

_"Gokudera! Be quiet and hurry up or I'll ditch you for being too noisy. You're going to draw unwanted attention," Amai whispered. Honestly, she'd always thought Hibari bugged the school or something._

_"Shut your trap woman! If you want to go then leave me alone!" he said, practically growling each syllable._

_What was it Yamamoto said? Someone needed more calcium._

_They were hurrying through the halls after school, having met at the library accidentally, to meet up with Tsuna and Yamamoto. But as they rounded a corner, Amai in front of him, they bumped into the school demon. Unfortunately Amai literally smacked into the boy and fell to the ground._

_Hibari watched as she paled, looking up at his eyes, and scrambled back gracelessly to get away from him. Once three feet away, with Gokudera backing up and stupidly whipping out some dynamite, she placed a hand on her chest and breathed easier._

_Until she noticed her companions explosives._

_She jumped to her feet and smacked him upside the head with the hardcover book she took out of her bag_

_"Are you seriously considering lighting those? One, I'm standing right beside you. Two, grow some common sense! If Hibari-san slaps a lawsuit on you I'm gonna be on his side."_

_Gokudera looked at her like she'd sprouted duckbills all over her face. Then promptly lit all eight dynamite in his hands._

_Amai growled and kicked him hard in the ass._

_"How can you expect to be -! No. Right now you are on your own and I'll watch Hibari beat some sense into you."_

_At that his cigarette fell to the floor, his face agape - and pissed. "You'd watch him pummel me?"_

_"Only the first hit. Then I'll turn and find Reborn. Wouldn't want Tsuna's would-be Right Hand man go into a coma," as she said this she blushed at his shocked face, absolutely sure that she saw betrayal in there. But then, she did see a lot of things not really there._

_Stupid overactive imagination._

_"Friends may stick together but I really need my brain cells to function," Amai said before Gokudera could blow up at her 'would-'be' comment. "Apparently if you can keep being a dunce like this you have some to spare. And besides, I know when I'm outclassed."_

_Gokudera had just opened his mouth to yell when Hibari hit his head hard with the tonfa. Amai meeped and bolted down the hall while Hibari dealt with Gokudera and those explosives._

_She served detention the next day by doing the Namimori Demon's paperwork. The reason was vague, something about running away or being a stupid herbivore. She didn't really hear him at the time, being too busy running away from him and his tonfa. Bonus, she'd been kicked by Reborn for abandoning one of the Family._

_The babies strength reinforced the 'Reborn is a Cyborg' theory she'd been entertaining for a while._

**o0o**

_It was during the Kokuyo gangs attack that Amai realized how serious this 'Mafia Game' really was._

_Weeks, maybe a month or two, had passed before Amai shook herself out of the shroud of confusion that was her auto-pilot after seeing Tsuna and her other friends hurt in school. Reborn eventually told her about the Varia and the horrible battles they went through. He gave her the choice: to abandon the good friends she'd made with Tsuna and (most) of his Family for her safety, or stay and become a part of Tsuna's Mafia future._

_Again, she had followed her gut feeling and agreed._

**1o0o8**

Three days ago Amai had been late to her classes again and was caught (and assaulted via tonfa) by Hibari, then was ordered to serve detention as his house maid for two weeks, and was promptly whacked with the same tonfa - again. Apparently he'd scared off his other housemaid.

No one in Namimori would have guessed his violent and dominant enforcement of peace would carry on into late high school. Oh, the poor bastards.

Amai, who was not being the most graceful thing to walk on two legs when around Hibari, spilled tea on him earlier. The simple concept of "accident" never quite made it into his vocabulary in kindergarten, evidently.

If there was something worse than vandalizing Namimori, hurting Hibird, and waking him up from a nap - it was that. Amai's run-screaming-mode kicked in automatically and she high tailed it out of his room faster than Reborn can say "Ciaossu"- thankfully without the screaming. Now the poor young woman was scurrying around his large home, desperately looking for an escape. But it's not easy when the halls seemed to twist and turn her around at every corner and that the rooms all looked the same - besides his and her own temporary chambers, of course.

With her nerves on high alert, Amai had been movingaround for half an hour or at least what felt like it. She was absolutely positive he was toying with her. Did Hibari ever do that? It was always violence and quick punishments, so why screw with her head? He was probably just bored with the usual sadism and decided that trying out a new Mindfuck tactic on her was a swell idea...

Now that she thought about it, he and Mukuro might have gotten along if it weren't for Mukuro having humiliated him, and the blue haired boys loathing of anything Mafia, too. Amai shivered at a sudden terrifying thought.

They could take over the world. Hibari and his brute strength could take out the military forces and Mukuro would mind-rape the most powerful people of the country to make them his puppets.

Oh, the horror.

Moving on, Amai was very well aware that Hibari's home bordered on being ridiculously huge. Thinking of cleaning 'every square foot' of his home made her dizzy. If only there would be a window open and conveniently placed by a tree. Amai could climb down, scale another tree and hop the ten foot fence surrounding Hibari's home.

Hell, if only she could find her room. Easy going's from there.

Not only was every hall long and empty, the widely spaced ornate lamps were low lit - lining the shadows with a certain sense of danger and constantly hinted at movement where there was none.

By the time she could go home Amai would be cracked right down the middle.

Physically she was strong. Now she could spar with Hibari for a good while depending on the rules and circumstance. But in a setting like this; being chased by the one person she knew who could both chill and warm her blood, Amai's mental strength only went as far as she could throw a semi-truck (which, really, was impossible for her to even pick an inch off the ground, unlike Ryohei's Herculean strength). Her knees felt like jelly and the constant adrenaline in her veins only served to make her muscles jittery.

At this point it was either sit and be caught or find a window and just jump to freedom. Damn the tree, Amai had taken more pain than a ten or thirteen foot drop could do from her landing on both feet.

Sticking close to the wall, Amai steadied her uneven breathing and centered her mind as best she could. At first glance both ends of the current hall were empty of paintings and general decoration, only a beautiful carpet ran its length. Nothing moved.

Amai slipped to the nearest door and entered silently, barely taking a breath until she was beside the only room entrance. She nearly giggled at the absurdity when she realized it was her room. Nothing but a bland bed, the suitcase and her books piled on the small desk shoved in one corner.

Even better, she always kept her window open. The one grace tonight.

Familiar silence smothered Amai, the kind that rang in her ears. A creak made her tense, holding her breath to listen better. Seconds later she sighed. It was the building settling, that was all. The halfway point between her and the window was where a tingle played with the fine hairs on her neck. Suddenly it was like her thundering heartbeat was all she could hear.

In the blink of an eye Amai had whipped around with her body in a sharp defensive stance. Wind blew the silk curtains in eerie shapes and a creak came from the still open doorway.

...Open?

Amai swallowed a lump in her throat, stance faltering. "I should close the door before I'm caught..."

Her muscles suddenly locked, refusing to take a step forward. Instincts kept her gaze on the doorway and darkness behind it. She edged back, defence sharpened once more, towards her window until she hit the wall and felt for the windowsill. Fumbling with the latch as she pushed it wider, Amai clenched her fists to try and put a cork on her whirlwind thoughts before turning and getting as far as putting her foot on the ledge before the chase ended. A whisper of sound and a tweet caught her ear.

Hibird was perched on her shoulder and her glassy black eyes blinked cutely. "Hibari, Hibari~!"

A faint footstep.

Well, game over...


	2. The Hare and the Wolf

_**Songs to listen to while reading:**_

_**Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge**_

_**and**_

_**Closer by Nine Inch Nails**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>: Her muscles suddenly locked, refusing to take a step forward. Instincts kept her gaze on the doorway and darkness behind it. She edged back, defence sharpened once more, towards her window until she hit the wall and felt for the windowsill. Fumbling with the latch as she pushed it wider, Amai clenched her fists to try and put a cork on her whirlwind thoughts before turning and getting as far as putting her foot on the ledge before the chase ended. A whisper of sound and a tweet caught her ear._

_Hibird was perched on her shoulder and her glassy black eyes blinked cutely. "Hibari, Hibari~!"_

_A faint footstep._

_Well, game over..._

* * *

><p>Chills brought a shiver seconds before the cold kiss of metal pressed into Amai's throat from behind, forcing her into the solid warmth at her back. The predator behind her relished the fear rolling off of his prey and he enjoyed the fright filled tension in her body with that dispassionate expression he so favored.<p>

Soft and deceptive warmth blew against the shell of Amai's ear as Hibari spoke in his deep timber. "Herbivore, know that your sad attempt at escape did nothing but anger me further."

With Hibari effectively pinning her, Amai's thoughts were becoming chaotic and quite understandably scared, but not for all of the logical reasons.

Four years had passed since Amai first began to feel a confusing fondness towards simply seeing Hibari every day. That 'fondness' persisted even after the weekly training (more like beating) sessions Reborn arranged for Amai and Hibari.

In the roughly 1460 days since that tenderness towards the prefect began Amai had tried dating guys that were considerably healthier for her both mentally and physically. But in one way or another they could never match up to the violent young man. Now, aside from all of that, what made Amai nervous was how she couldn't tell whether Hibari was thinking about beating her head into the wall for spilling his tea on him, or whether he'd simply toss her out the window.

Unfortunately for Amai the mix of fear and anticipation she couldn't stop herself from feeling made her body weaker than the norm. Only the cold mannered prefect had this affect. Evidently Hibari sensed her weakness and he took it to his full advantage, finding some pleasure in tormenting his 'maid'. Another misfortune for Amai, or stroke of luck depending on your view, Hibari wasn't completely blind to the opposite sex.

Occasionally a gentler touch brought forth much more satisfying results.

He was rather curious. How would his prey react? Would she lash out in a bid for freedom? Perhaps she'd struggle fruitlessly and end up submitting to him. However much Hibari wasn't normally fond of games, well, that's what it was too him right then.

Amai was the hare and he was the wolf toying with its meal.

Besides the panicked breathing of his prey, the silence that pervaded the room was like that of death. With phantom hands the quiet played a hazardous song on Amai's nerves- fraying nerves which were made worse by the intimate proximity between her and Hibari. The breath struggling for passage in her lungs choked when the prefect tilted her head with such soft, tender touches. It was beginning to terrify Amai despite how much her body was responding.

A marionette. With how easily he coaxed the desired reactions out of her, that's what she reminded Hibari of.

Warmth puffed against her sensitive skin as he trailed his lips along her neck from the ear downward. His actions then nearly had a playful edge, and if it weren't for the arctic aura that rolled off of him, she might have relaxed enough to think clearly. Soon though Hibari reached the base of Amai's shoulders, and there he scraped his teeth into her flesh with a gentleness that frightened her as much as it took her breath away.

This tension and a shivery feeling was taking over her stomach and clouding her mind, and the sheer awkward intimacy Amai felt was sending reluctant tingles racing along her whiplashed nerves. The awkwardness was only made worse by the naughty images popping into mind...

Her awareness towards Hibari was driving her up a high cliff slowly; every breath and exhale seemed to burn her neck and each breath had Hibari's chest brushing against her back in a way that made her feel overheated. Amai bit her cheek, determined to stay silent no matter what.

The woman's stubbornness was slightly vexing. While Hibari had hardly kept track of the time he'd known her, he did have a slight hunch that it had been at least five years or less. In that time Hibari had learned that she could occasionally have an obstinate streak to match the best of them. That was the trait he found most intriguing; the reason being that he could normally manipulate her into doing certain menial tasks that he didn't find worth his time. Paperwork for example. Or patrolling the unsavory neighborhood that was nearby her home.

The point? Being as stubborn as she is, Hibari new well that he'd need to try a new tactic if he wanted her to squirm, to submit willingly. He wasn't thinking much past her compliance, in fact he found himself acting more on what 'instinct' was telling him. Hibari shifted and wrapped his free arm around Amai's shivering form, and pulled her rightly into the hard muscle of his torso. Her breathing was heavier he noticed, and the soft curve of her back pressed so intimately against him was starting to make Hibari realize it had been such a long time since he'd bedded with a woman.

Hibari glided upward along her neck to whisper his order. "Don't make a sound or I will bite you to death." The flat of his palm then settled only just below her chest, fingers splayed wide and nearly pressing into her breast. Amai failed in silencing her knee-jerk squeak and her breathing caught. Hibari's hand glided down her body and his touch left goose bumps. The Cloud guardian found himself more pleased by the sounds than he would have expected- something he would have to experiment with. He leaned into his prey, practically nuzzling her neck to whisper:

_"Now for your punishment."_

Amai shivered at the sick sort of thrill his dark murmur evoked. Acutely aware of his movements, Amai noticed him move away from her ear before a series of soft touches followed down the opposite side of her neck, tickling her skin and rousing a warmer feeling in her stomach- one that she refused to dwell on. She was shaking silently, unsure of what his motive could be and what exactly he could want from her, and was frightened of the sharp yearning which grew as he continued to invade her space bubble intimately.

Besides that, what was she supposed to think after years of assuming that he craved man-meat and was still buried alive in the proverbial closet?

It was at this time that Amai distantly pondered whether serving him his evening tea in her thin sleep clothes was the dumbest thing she'd ever done. She could feel the heat of his fingers and palm as they seemed to sear into her skin, successfully making her shiver all the more. Stupidly the thought of struggling for freedom hadn't come across her brain until his offending hand, having moved back up, began sliding down her torso with more force than necessary. Amai twitched and began struggling against the iron hold he possessed, squirming tentatively and seeking out any (improbable) weakness in his grip, anything that could help. In response to her protest Hibari used his tonfa to press her harder against his chest and yet managed to avoid cutting off her air.

But the young woman proved to be a stubborn mule and moved again, a wave of desperation making her frantic; and this time she brushed against him in an altogether too enticing sort of way.

It awakened something he could not quite put into words.

The warming tonfa pressed harshly into her neck and halted all other attempts for freedom. Hibari smirked at her instant submission. Not a moment later Amai was shoved into the wall beside her means of escape, knocking the breath out of her. What gave Amai greater difficulty breathing was finding Hibari pressing intimately close from behind with his arms now crushing her smaller form to his dominating build.

Hot breath against sensitive flesh was her only warning before teeth were clamping down just above her shoulder, the pressure hard and unyielding. Amai let out a shrill cry and pushed against the wall as best she could to be free of the handsome male. After what felt like an eternity Hibari ceased the biting, choosing instead to run his tongue slowly along the wounded flesh. He could almost taste the copper of blood.

Feeling Hibari's tongue on her flesh sent a flood of warmth through her body that nearly killed all resistance.

"H-Hibari, you know this isn't right," Amai said, protesting what he seemed to want. She hated the throaty edge in her voice. But her resistance shrank to nothing as he chose to suck on the skin, tasting more copper.

Amai shuddered, body flushing with heat and she gripped at the arm crushing her to him, finally giving in to the cold mannered male. Hibari felt the immediate change in her body language and smirked into her neck. Needless to say, the prefect was rather pleased with her submission.

He made a casual decision. In her heated daze Amai noticed Hibari pull her from the wall, put the tonfas away, and back her toward the single bed but chose not to fight it for a reason she couldn't quite, or wouldn't, fathom. Now, if she thought she could barely breathe before, well, staring at his eyes was nearly suffocating her.

Suddenly the backs of her legs met the bed and she toppled onto the rumpled cover, immediately scrambling back and toward her pile of pillows. Hibari, ever the observant pseudo-sadist, noticed an uneasy acceptance swimming in his maids brown irises, much to his quiet satisfaction.

_There could be worse people to lose It to_, Amai thought, referring to her virginity. She closed her eyes without thinking the action through. _Worse as in some fugly ass that looks hot when you're drunk. Or worse: Gokudera. I'd have to become a cave-hermit and only crawl out at Tsuna's orders._

With her mind distracted with pointless thoughts Amai didn't notice Hibari's sudden presence above her until she felt his hand slip beneath her pajamas. She had to bite her tongue hard- hard enough to bleed- for the squeak she felt in her throat to stay there.

Her light brown eyes found Hibari's watching her with sharp calculation. Before then Amai hadn't taken the time to check out what Hibari was wearing, as stupid as that sounds, but running for her life hadn't left time to scrutinize his sleep clothes. As she took in his appearance she found that not noticing until now had been a very good thing seeing as how she couldn't find it in herself to hold his stare or think properly. His sleep yukata was open at the chest leaving her a very tempting view.

Hibari was simply observing her for the moment, and only now began thinking about the potential consequences of sex with Amai. He could see the reluctant acceptance from a minute earlier begin to war on her face as she stared anywhere but in his eyes. An old memory was suddenly recalled; years ago there was a time where the irritating female Haru Miura declared loudly, while he and Amai were in the room with a number of the Vongola, that the woman laying beneath him harbored strong feelings for him. Feelings that had also been said to border on 'love' as Haru gossiped with Kyoko. Honestly, Hibari thought that the incident had been ridiculous. He still does in fact, what with Amai having spent the rest of that day chasing a surprisingly elusive Haru and threatening creative bodily harm.

A thought suddenly invaded: could she still hold those feelings for him? If so perhaps he could use them.

On the other hand, Amai was beginning to approach the panic of a hunted deer despite her outward nervous calm.

_This- this…! Aw, man. This has all become a clusterfuck of massive proportions_, was Amai's muddled thought, still distracted by Hibari's lithe body.

When his hand began to slide toward her chest with intentional sluggishness, it took all her willpower not to either pull him into the- likely only- make out session of his life, or kick him in the jewels and run from her frazzled nerves. As it was Amai did neither and forced her eyes to meet his own again. His thumb made soft circles along her flesh, bringing chills along her back that were both about the sensation and the shocking intimacy.

What had gotten into him?

The atmosphere melded with the silence and was pressing into Amai, but watching Hibari's calm eyes made the heavy atmosphere seem distant to her mind. Oddly enough at this time her mind cleared enough for decisive thought. Would it be so bad? Hibari would probably become rough as he tired of the uncharacteristic gentleness and he'd probably bite a whole lot more. But Hibari would definitely show his brains in finding a condom at some point. Both didn't want children anytime soon. A one night stand- oh, the thought made a painful burst of regret erupt in her chest, but this would be the only chance she'd have of being with Hibari in any way. Amai would take it and she would move on as he most definitely would.

Life continued no matter what got in the way, was her personal belief.

With the thought of this being the first and last time, Amai swallowed as she went ahead with something she'd wanted to do for a long time. Just as her hand moved toward his face, Hibari ceased moving out of mild curiosity.

Her smaller hand came to rest very gently on his cheek. To her delight his skin was as soft as she'd always imagined, and just as warm. Her eyes, where moments before they'd been sharp and alert, softened in the wash of warm affection that came over her as she started brushing her fingers through his silky hair.

Surprising himself, Hibari found the warmth and touch of her palm oddly appealing as he leaned just slightly more into her hand.

On impulse Amai pushed up on her elbow and brought her face close enough to Hibari to brush her nose against his and each other's soft breaths. She smiled to herself more than him and, knowing another chance wouldn't really coming again in this life-time, pressed her lips to his in a kiss she'd dreamt of since middle school. It started slow as she concentrated on the feel of his soft, slightly chapped lips. Quickly enough she opened her mouth and very lightly bit his lower lip before pulling back entirely.

Hibari felt this was a very bold move indeed, especially for the not-so-forward and eccentric young woman he'd spent time sparring with. Strangely, he didn't mind it nearly as much as he would assume, and quickly pinned her wrists above her head in one hand.

The self-appointed college Prefect let a the smallest of smiles pull his lips as Amai was distracted by his other hand resuming its course toward her breasts.

Perhaps this woman, this constant daydreamer, wasn't quite the simple herbivore he'd deemed her as years ago.

Amai's last clear thought as his lips met hers, slow and almost sweet before turning hard and lusty, was how difficult it would be to move on from him after this.

She couldn't help hoping, as the minutes passed with more touch and heat, perchance it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I'm going to upload something new soon, if you read this please try to drop a few words, maybe a flaw here or a brownie point there, I'll love you! In a purely platonic way ;D<strong>


	3. Rabbit Doubt

**AN: This chapter is, um, M rated in a way you probably won't expect but it's NOT totally explicit unless some readers are sort of sensitive. If so, why do you like Hibari? He's no fluff-monster XD Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Scream my name."<em>

_Hands, large and calloused and heavenly, skim her flesh and send jolts of virgin pleasure dancing along her nerves. Teeth and lips, hot and almost painful, mark and suckle the skin of her neck as though he can taste the blood thrumming beneath. _

_He is driving her mad with the speed and depth of his thrusts. All the pleasure and pain of the act melds, sparking like fireworks behind her closed eyelids-_

**o o o**

To say her sleep is peaceful would be an outright lie.

The young woman laying in bed keeps tossing and writhing under the covers. Memories of the previous night replay torturously, just like film clips, while sensations ghost over every bit of skin that Hibari had touched. The occasional groan and curse drifts from her parched lips.

Amai's door stands open and she is the only occupant in the bed and room. The window is opened wide to let the cool, windy day tone down the ambient heat. Books lay scattered on the floor, and some other very few knick-knacks sprinkle the thin carpet, accompanying the tossed clothes she had worn.

Mirroring the room Amai looks equally messy. Thick shoulder length brown hair in tangles and terrible snarls, red marks all over her neck and torso; and fading welts on her wrists from when Hibari had, ahem, restrained her with the belt of his yukata.

Eventually, like an angel of grace, little Hibird swoops into the room and glides down in a circle to land on the girl's head.

It takes a few minutes of Hibird singing Namimori's anthem, but Amai manages to wrestle herself out of those vivid dreams.

"Hello sweet birdie," she coos tiredly, smiling as she lifts a hand for him to land on. Hibird obliges and nestles into her palm, chirping softly. Amai lightly kisses the tiny avian's crown. "Thank you for waking me up, Hibird."

_Jeez,_ Amai thinks as she stretches out flat on the mattress and places her tiny companion on a pillow. She feels small aches everywhere, numerous little pains that nearly overwhelm a luscious sort of bone deep satisfaction that sits heavy in her muscles. _I wonder if I can walk..._

While she lies there thinking and musing on things, Hibird leaves for exactly two minutes and then flies back chirping the words, "Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Nugh." With another grunt Amai tears away the duvet and the thin covers before rolling to her feet-

And falling right on her rump.

"_Of_ course," she huffs, though not entirely as angry as she might sound. Her knees are like half boiled noodles and feel funny when she stands, but within another two minute she hurries as best she can towards the kitchen once she is dressed in a black skort and t-shirt.

Breakfast for Hibari is simple: rice, miso soup, fruit slices and tea. Once done, Amai makes her slow and awfully careful way towards Hibari's room.

Standing mutely beside his slightly open door, Amai berates herself. _He BONED me. We made like mammals and did the fricken dirty! How the HELL can I still be so nervous around him! Stupid, stupid girl._

Amai pinches her cheek and the pain helps her to knock.

"Come in," reaches her ears, low and silky. She swallows hard and walks in.

Hibari, as it is the weekend and his minions are patrolling Namimori for him, still sits by his table looking over papers and 'detention slips' (which are really just notices from a few teachers who delight in siccing him on their erring pupil's). Dressed in a clean yukata of handsome wine purple, Amai curses Hibari for looking so..._ unforgettable_ and terribly beautiful in a handsome way.

Not wasting any of his time Amai walks over and kneels down on very noticeably shaky legs to place the platter down so she can place his food down on the specifically emptied space of table. She stands a little too quickly, which nearly has her face-planting either beside her 'masters' thigh or in the bowl of miso, and walks out with mechanically jerky steps. But, on a whim inspired by what went on the last night, Amai turns and wishes Hibari a pleasant day.

To her delight he lifts his gaze from the papers to catch her eye and nod.

**o o o**

The following three and a quarter weeks, which had been extended from the firstly ordered two, breezed by peacefully. Dream like.

If it weren't for the picture Amai had taken of the now evanesced 'love bites' on her neck, she would have believed that night was a cruelly sexy dream.

Questions and 'What If's' tunneled through both Amai's daytime thoughts and nightly dreams. Yet all of her daydreams were just that- fantasies that are left the gather in a secret corner of her mind where the rest of her wishes and deepest yearnings find rainbow-ocean grave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been another week- actually, make that two.

Still, nothing _extremely_ noticeable has changed.

Hibari, if she isn't making a big deal of it, seems to tolerate her presence more than he used to.

He talks to her seven times out of ten instead of two (chances increase when questions aren't 'stupid'). And, unlike others, Hibird seems to seek her out frequently during the day to simply sit with her or watch her from a random perch. During the times Hibird hangs around Amai, she has started calling him Cute Birdie or Sweet Birdie and, in turn, funnily enough, Hibird tends to chirp back "Pretty Bird!" whenever she does.

Every morning in school Amai is chosen to deliver files to Hibari's desk and she always bids him a good day. The young man doesn't growl at her to leave and nor does he ever whip out those tonfa for disturbing his peace. Most notably he rarely straight-out ignores her.

To her everyday surprise he looks her in the eye as he nods and turns back to the papers.

Perhaps this is his way of 'affection'?

Ha. Well, a girl could dream. And for all she knows, it _is_ his emotionally stunted way of 'attachment' to other people.

During those weeks Amai said not a word to anyone. She didn't really change in attitude and manner either, except, certainly, to keep a steady attendance going.

Avoiding mentioning it to anyone was not out of any sense of fear, but more out of a reluctance to share that treasured experience.

Now... Amai sits with Bianchi in a bar as she nurses a weak but deliciously sweet drink.

Bianchi's smile is sly and 'I know what you did, naughty girl!'. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Amai-chan?"

Amusing pink darkened the younger woman's cheeks as she thumps her head into her folded arms. "I bet you know already, but..."

Mimicking Amai to meet her friends eyes, Bianchi smiles with less 'evilness' and more kindness. "Go on, I'd love to hear it."

"Mmph... I..." Amai swallows thickly and forces away the liquid heat dancing through her veins. "I slept with him. Um... _naughty_ type sleeping, I mean."

Bianchi resists the first urge to throw her head back and laugh like the mildly drunk woman she is, and giggles quietly instead. "How is he? Nothing compared to Reborn, I'm sure, but spill!"

Amai sits up and scrubs a hand over her face, uncaring because she already tends to avoid wearing make-up, and smiles like the cat who got the cream.

"He's absolutely amazing. I know I was a virgin before that, but he was still _incredible_, I didn't think he'd be able to make a woman crumble..."

Bianchi smiles again in that wicked way. "Did you think he was 'in the closet' too?"

Amai scratches her nose and looks away sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I'll admit that."

Bianchi laughs and downs her much harder drink.

"I'll bet your love for him isn't any better, right? If anything it's deeper."

In answer to Bianchi's words, a heavy sigh hisses out from Amai's pursed lips. "Yeah. And part of me hates it while the other doesn't give a damn."

Bianchi pats her companion's head. "Yeah. We've both got it bad, huh? At least I have Reborn all to myself."

**.**

**. . .**

**.**

**One Month Later. Spain, Zaragoza.**

The hotel room is small and dark. High above in a clear night sky the moon hangs fat and bright; its pale light seeps into the room in stripes through the blinds. Around them the air is thick, heavy with cherry-cigar smoke and it curls about Amai's head, seems to choke her more than the hand gripping her windpipe.

Heavy breathing fills the room. Teeth clamp down, bruising her shoulders as a trail is lazily followed up to her neck, prompting the hand choking her to let go. This makes way for his mouth to close over her pounding pulse. He sucks only when the skin breaks, letting her blood wash over his tongue. Horror and disgust make the acrid smoke worse than it is, makes her want to throw up and hide under a boulder somewhere in the Himalaya's for next fifty years, give or take another decade.

Large and heavy hands roam her form, trailing along a gothic Lolita type dress. Everywhere they touch the hands bruise, they hold her in a violent grasp, grinding bones. And as his hands find her hips, lifting her further into his lap so he can thrust up into her clothed heat, Amai has had enough. He's got to be sufficiently off his guard now.

Smooth as silk, she pulls back from him_,_ the target, and lets a sultry smile quirk her bruised and bloodied lips that captivates him. Then, quick as a striking cobra, she slams her fist into the greasy bastards throat with enough force to punch a whole through a metal filing cabinet. Needless to say, his head snaps back with an audible crack that leaves his milky blue eyes lifeless.

The resulting sick wave of self directed repulsion that hits Amai is allayed slightly with knowledge of the circumstances and reasons surrounding this assassination.

Grigori Borodin is a lesser known Russian Diplomat with, of course, Diplomatic Immunity. He used to come to Italy and Spain and spend time with pretty young women and the occasional boy, whomever he could charm or buy. After paying to sleep with them, which was usually the case and always a bloody, brutal affair, he left them broken and with no physical evidence of his ever being there. The man was a special case. With years of self-defense training that made him very dangerous, coupled with a naturally precise instinct, the only way to kill the formidable filth was to seduce him and hit at his most vulnerable. Otherwise

When Reborn offered her this job he made sure she knew what the man did. She couldn't refuse, not when she qualified so perfectly as his type.

Knowing what her target had done still doesn't stop her stomach from churning with the knowledge that she had taken her first life.

And for a dangerous half hour Amai sits on the rumpled bed, simply staring at Grigori's corpse where it slumps in a torn love seat. The sharp crack of his life ending doesn't want to leave her in peace, as it keeps echoing in her head like the beating of the Tell Tale Heart.

Soon after the thirtieth minute passes Amai plucks her Vongola cell phone out of the frivolous little purse that came with the outfit and calls Reborn.

"Is it done?" The hitman's voice, low and clear, works like a bucket of water and snaps her out of that funk.

"Yes, of course it is." _Of course, of course, it's the easiest thing to do. Too easy, too simple. I feel sick. I really need a hug._

Silence on Reborn's end lasts for less than a minute before he comes back with orders to sneak out of there and head to the pre-established safe-house on a street across the city. Following that, arrangements would be made for a trusted second party to transport the corpse and make it so that others see this as a hit that was done somewhere in Russia and near a place he frequents.

"Okay, I'll be there within the hour. See you soon Reborn."

Amai snaps the phone shut, never more grateful to Tsuna for asking Reborn to help her on her first higher ranking mission.

**.**

**. . .**

**.**

**The Next Day, In a Meeting with Tsuna and Guardian's.**

When Amai arrived back in Namimori she called in a favor from a friend and arranged for them to head around and pick up school work and class notes from friends for the next three days.

There is a meeting today between Tsuna, his guardians, and some other trusted individuals.

It is about a minute past the meetings start and Amai is fighting back an urge to run away and hide until the markings from her mission have faded.

Sadly, Amai made a promise to herself the day she acknowledged Tsuna as a leader and best friend. She would never run away from anything unless it was life or death, and Hibari is on that list of Life-Or-Death along side Xanxus, Byakuran and a few other characters from the Varia. She forces herself to head inside.

"Good of you to make it here late, Amai." Reborn sounds sarcastic as he sits by Tsuna's side at the long u-shaped table.

Amai shrugs and sits down beside a twelve year old Lambo who is playing with one of his horns and affectionately ruffles his hair. Out of everyone she is the only one wearing the jacket she stepped in with.

The meeting is normal, not really tense. Her mind has drifted off to La-La-Land hand-in-hand with a bored Lambo, so she plays Tic Tac Toe with him and doodles funny faces that have him stifling what would have been obnoxious giggles.

"Hey, Amai-chan," whispers Yamamoto from her other side. He tugs lightly at her coat. "Are you sick? You're still wearing your jacket."

Amai nearly swallows her tongue when Yamamoto asks that. None the less she manages to reply without bumbling. "No, but I might be coming down with something. I'm wearing it just in case." She smiles brightly but can't make herself meet Yamamoto's eyes.

Few but Reborn and Tsuna know why she disappeared for a week and she wants to keep it that way.

While the meeting continues onward Amai pops up the collar of her jacket and sinks more into it, now very thankful she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Although, unbeknownst to her, Hibari is watching her movements with lazy intensity.

He sees how she absently rubs at her shoulders and several other areas. Sees how she doesn't meet anyone's eyes, even Lambo's, and tugs at the scarf she's left wrapped around her neck like a shield. His eyes narrow in calculation as his mind goes over why she would be acting unlike herself, so distant and nervous. Being who he is, he makes it a habit of knowing things about any herbivore's he frequently comes in contact with, he's not content with being unable to even make an educated guess.

She is being secretive, of that he is sure. That is something she rarely, if ever, is.

The only thing that may have something to do with it is the two weeks she'd been mysteriously away along with Reborn, in which Hibird couldn't find her and never failed to come back and circle the Prefect chirping "No Pretty-Bird, no Pretty-Bird!" until Hibari ordered it to leave for a few hours.

Within fifteen minutes the meeting ends and everyone stands up to leave.

Hibari decides to act on a whim and investigate first hand as to _why_ the herbivore is acting out of sorts...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY SHIZA. I finished without making this a million words long! Please review if you finished reading! A word or four always brightens my day like you wouldn't believe. :)<strong>


End file.
